Other Things
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Nellie invites Sweeney to dinner with her and Toby. Strangely, he agrees. But he has other things on his mind. RP with Breannahello.


_**Hello, my wonderful readers! This is a role-play story, written with an amazing writer, Breannahello. **_

_**Sweeney Todd:: Breannahello**_

_**Nellie Lovett:: iLuvJohnny**_

_**Enjoy!**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a particularly bad day for Sweeney Todd. He had woken up to discover that there was a leak in the window seal and his bed had gotten soaked because of it. Therefore, Mr. Todd had not woken up in the most wonderful mood. It was, in fact, very rare that he ever did wake up in a good mood since the day he was sent away, but that was another story.

Throughout the day, Sweeney had to deal with several rude customers which he usually would have disposed of very quickly…if they had not brought their entire family with them. To his dismay, this day had brought about nothing but bad memories and now he could only reminisce about his dead wife. Mr. Todd sat alone as memories filled his head. Her fair face, her beautiful yellow hair, how she looked when she…

Sweeney realized that he had gotten very carried away with his thoughts and noticed his pants were becoming tighter. But before he could do anything, he heard the familiar pitter-patter of a certain baker coming up to his barber shop.

Nellie Lovett, on the other hand, had had a very good day. She had sold over 100 pies, and had gotten several compliments on her new dress. In fact, she was in such a good mood that she had decided to invite Sweeney to dinner with her and Toby. She hummed lightly to herself as she climbed the stairs to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it flew open, revealing a rather flustered-looking and angry Sweeney Todd.

Sweeney looked down to see a very happy Mrs. Lovett. For some reason, seeing her so happy made him even more upset. He looked her up and down, and an annoyed look came to his face.

Nellie didn't even notice this look as she started talking. "Hello, Mr. T!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Why don't you join Toby and me for dinner? I've got it all ready."

Sweeney looked down at the petite woman in front of him. From the angle he was at, he had a clear view of her ample cleavage, which did not help his previous situation. Her eyes shown brightly up at him, but all he could think of was Nellie in the way he pictured Lucy. He suddenly got a very good idea.

Sweeney put on a pleasant smile. "Mrs. Lovett…that's a fantastic idea." she said, lust clear in his eyes.

Nellie was surprised at his sudden change in personality, but still grinned up at him. "Great!" she said, her brown eyes glittering excitedly. She grasped his hand and led her down to her own shop. She skipped through the door, dragging him along with her.

Sweeney's body tensed at her touch. She led him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw that she had prepared a very appealing dinner.

Toby sat at the table, smiling brightly, waiting for Nellie to return. However, his expression darkened when he saw that the barber was accompanying her. But her wouldn't dare say a word that would upset his "mother".

On the table in front of him sat a full three-course meal. A bowl of salad sat to one side of the table, while three plates were piled high with spaghetti. A rather large chocolate cake sat off to the other side. There wasn't a priest pie in sight.

She led him to the chair at the head of the table and sat down beside him. He looked over to Toby, who sat a little way down the table. The small boy returned his dark look. Sweeney looked down at his plate of food and poked at it with his fork. Eating was not his intention tonight. At least, not eating spaghetti. He had other plans.

Nellie watched him in awe as he lifted a fork of noodles to his mouth and ate. It was the first time she had ever seen him eat, excluding when she had forced a pie on him at their first meeting after he returned from Australia. He chewed slowly, his eyes fixed on the glass in front of him.

Sweeney chewed his food leisurely as many thoughts plundered his mind. He tried to stare at anything but Mrs. Lovett at the moment. He slowly let his leg fall slightly to the side, causing his and Nellie's knees to touch. He looked at her briefly, and then looked away quickly. Almost timidly, he brought his hand underneath the table to rest on her leg.

Nellie was very startled when she felt Sweeney's cool hand come to rest on her knee. She looked up and met his eyes for a moment before he looked away, back to the glass. She squirmed a bit when she felt the hem of her dress being pushed upwards. She lowered her own hand and tried to push it back down, but the barber was too strong. She thought about trying to protest, but then remembered Toby.

Sweeney looked at Nellie with dark eyes, but broke their gaze when she met his eyes. He smirked to himself as he continued to push her dress up even more, moving up her leg.

He could feel her resisting and looked at her almost angrily before he noticed Toby, who had obviously noticed something was going on. He forced Nellie's dress out of her grasp and began massaging her inner thigh lightly.

He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Bakehouse."

Nellie gritted her teeth, fighting against the want growing in the pit of her stomach.

"No," she breathed, only loud enough for Sweeney to hear. She looked up to see his jaw tense. She looked over to Toby, and saw that he was watching them, a very confused look on his face.

She quickly tried to distract him. "How is it? Toby, dear?"

He immediately snapped out of his trance-like state and turned to her. "Very good, mum."

Sweeney's jaw clenched and he moved his hand slightly away from Nellie's leg. He didn't understand. Mrs. Lovett always acted like she wanted him, so why was she refusing him now? But he couldn't ignore his lust any longer. He could feel himself becoming very hard and couldn't just sit there and let bygones be bygones. Once again, he moved his eager hands to Mrs. Lovett's thigh, squeezing it very tightly, enough to leave marks.

Nellie had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at his painful grip. She felt Sweeney's fingers moving north again, reaching her already-soaked panties. Her breathing quickened and she reached for her glass of water. She gulped down half of it, trying desperately not to moan.

Her voice trembled as she attempted to make small-talk with her adopted son. "S-So, Toby…How was J-Johnny today?"

Toby obviously noticed the tremor in her voice, but didn't say anything about it. "It was great! We went to the park and…"

Nellie didn't hear what he was saying. She was just glad that she was distracted, if only for a minute.

Sweeney could see that she was struggling to keep her composure, all because of him. He smirked at just the sight of her, squirming uncontrollably in her seat. He moved his hand up her thigh and rested his hand just above her panties. He could tell she wanted him. Badly. She was already so soaked that he could've taken her right on the table.

Once again, he leaned in close and whispered, "Bakehouse." He moved his finger into her panties. He slowly teased her, sliding his digit over her warm slit.

Nellie gasped when she felt his finger slip into her panties. "No," she whispered again, though it was the last thing she wanted to say. Luckily, Toby was still rambling on about his day with his friend, so he didn't notice what was going on at the other end of the table. She tried stomping on his foot to get him to stop, but he just smirked again.

She felt his finger press roughly against her clit. She would've screamed if Sweeney hadn't clapped his hand over her mouth just in time.

"Lad…Toby, Mrs. Lovett and I have got to…check on a few pies she put into the oven." he said simply, trying to make up an excuse. Toby gave him a very dark look before turning to Nellie. Sweeney's fingers were still pinching and pulling on her clit very roughly. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Lovett?"

He stopped for a moment to let her speak.

With his hand away from her, she quickly regained her composure. "Oh, Mr. T, I think that can wait until after dinner, don't you?" If he could tease, so could she.

He harshly shoved a finger into her now-dripping entrance. He chuckled under his breath as the action made her jump and clench her teeth.

"No. The pies will burn," he said sternly. He began pumping his finger into her tight opening.

Nellie was trembling visibly as she squeaked, "No, they won't. I just put them in, love." She could tell he wanted her as much as, if not more than, she wanted him, and she wanted payback.

He did not like how she was playing with him. Sweeney was so hard that it was becoming very painful. He shoved two more fingers into her and began thrusting at a very rough pace. He watched as her face contorted into a mix of pain and pleasure. He groaned at just the thought of her tight entrance stretched around his cock.

"Mrs. Lovett, you daft woman! You put the pies in almost half an hour ago! We need to get them now before they are ruined!"

He could no longer hold back his frustration as he pressed his thumb hard against her clit.

Nellie nearly screamed as he started taking her with three fingers. She clenched her fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms. She glared at him as she responded, "Now, Mr. T, you know that the pies have to bake for an hour before they're ready!"

He glared at her. "Well then Toby…since you look to be done…I ask you to go to the market and get…basil for the pies. We are out." Sweeney growled.

He stretched her even more by adding a fourth finger. He could see tears springing to her eyes. He was going to win this.

As she felt herself getting dangerously close to her climax, she found she couldn't hold out anymore. Toby looked to her, as if asking permission to follow Sweeney's orders. Tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, she nodded and said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "Yes, Toby, could you? I almost forgot!"

Sweeney smirked triumphantly as the words left her lips.

Toby looked uneasy to leave her alone with him, but got up anyway, saying, "Sure, mum. I'll be back soon." With one last glare in Sweeney's direction, he left, money in hand.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Nellie erupted. "SWEENEY TODD! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He chuckled darkly, before he moved in to lock his lips to hers. He kissed her roughly, forcing her lips apart and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"You…want…this…too…" he said each time he broke away for air. One of his hands began working on her corset while the other grasped her breast and began kneading it roughly.

She didn't have time for foreplay. She needed release, and she needed it now. She started fumbling with his belt buckle, trying desperately to get his pants off. She heard Sweeney chuckle under his breath, but didn't pay any attention to it.

Sweeney sighed in relief as Nellie freed his member from his trousers. He knew she wanted release, but didn't think she deserved it. So he grabbed her red curls and pushed her down so she was face-to-face with his cock.

"Suck," he commanded as he thrust toward her mouth.

She quickly took his rock-hard cock into her mouth and sucked hungrily. She heard Sweeney groan loudly as he tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her head toward his groin. She teased him with her tongue while moving her lips along his shaft.

Slowly, she reached down and inserted a finger into her dripping slit. She moaned when her thumb pressed against her clit, sending delicious vibrations up Sweeney's length.

Sweeney reached over her and brought his hand back to her opening. He moved his finger over her slit, pushing her own hand away and teasing her before slipping two fingers into her welcoming hole. She moaned even louder, sending stronger vibrations up his shaft. His thumb slowly started to make circles around her clit, bringing more moans from her mouth, which Sweeney was forcing farther down on his cock.

Sweeney started trembling underneath her, and she could tell that he was nearing his release. Likewise, as Sweeney added yet another finger to her welcoming hole, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. He started pumping into her at a faster pace, bringing her closer to ecstasy. When he pressed down roughly on her clit, she screamed around his cock and came violently onto his hand.

Sweeney was so close to his climax that as he felt Nellie's juices rush into his palm, he came as well. He put a hand on her head, pinning her in place as he exploded into her mouth, forcing her to swallow every last drop. But Sweeney was nowhere near done yet. He brought her up by her curls and pushed her against the table.

Nellie was gasping for breath when Sweeney came into her mouth. The warm liquid filled her mouth, and she swallowed it, with some effort. Suddenly, Sweeney yanked her up by her hair, causing her to cry out, in pain and surprise.

Sweeney began to grind his hips against Nellie's as he proceeded to take off the rest of her dress. He slowly suckled her neck and massaged her now-bare breasts. He brought his mouth down on one of her dark nipples. He sucked and nibbled, enjoying the loud moans she was making.

Nellie groaned when she felt Sweeney's erection press against her thigh. As he nibbled on her neck, she tipped her head back, giving him better access. A thin sheen of sweat covered her, making what little clothing she had left cling uncomfortably to her body. She moaned loudly when he wrapped his lips around a stiff nipple while his hands continued to take her dress off.

Her moans were music to Sweeney's ears as he continued to pleasure her breast. He moved his tongue around her stiff nipple, letting his hand play with her other breast. He bit lightly on her nipple, causing Nellie to tangle her pale hands in his untamable black locks.

He removed his mouth to look into her eyes. He could tell she wanted this just as much as he did, and it made him even harder. Sweeney decided to surprise Nellie, placing little kisses on her bare stomach, lowering her skirts as he went further down.

Nellie wasn't expecting Sweeney to be so affectionate. She thought he would just fuck her and be done with it. But he was going slow, and being, to her great surprise, almost gentle. She met his gaze and blushed lightly. She saw him smirk before turning back to her body and kissing her stomach before pushing her skirts to the floor. She stepped out of them daintily before remembering something.

"Mr. T. What about when Toby comes back?"

Mr. Todd had not thought of that. He looked up at her, now standing completely naked before him.

"The bakehouse," he said sternly. She looked reluctant, but started to get off the table. He kicked her clothing under the table. They could deal with that later. "Now!" he commanded when she still hadn't moved.

She just nodded and started down the stairs. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she descended to the chilly bakehouse, Sweeney following closely behind her, removing his shirt and trousers as he walked. Despite the glowing oven, it was still the coldest room in the building.

When they had both made it downstairs, Sweeney pushed Nellie against the wall, her stomach meeting stone. He began sucking on her neck, his large erection pressing into the small of her back.

She squealed when her skin hit the freezing stone. She pushed back against him, smirking when he groaned loudly.

He pressed harder against her, letting her feel his growing need for her. He moved his hand back down to her bottom and under to reach her womanhood once again. He began to finger her softly with two fingers, but soon pulled away and shoved the two fingers into her ass.

Nellie's eyes widened at the penetration and she cried out in pain at the unexpected contact. But Sweeney wasn't stopping there. He moved his fingers at a slow, but rough pace. He loved the feel of her inner muscles clenching around his digits. He pulled the fingers out and quickly replaced them with the throbbing tip of his member.

Nellie let out a guttural groan as she felt him press against her. She put her hands against the wall, steadying herself. She felt Sweeney's other hand slide over her hip, making its way around her, coming to rest on her glistening slit.

He pressed hard on her clit as he thrust brutally into her, obviously trying to ease the pain.

Sweeney pushed into her roughly as he played with her clit. He could hear her moans of pleasure mixing with her shrieks of pain.

"You…like this…you little whore…don't you?" he grunted between thrusts.

He had never done this with Lucy. He could just never violate his wife like that. But Nellie was not his wife. That was clear. He pinched her clit hard with each thrust, each time plunging deeper into her. He was so close, his thrusts were becoming uneven and animalistic.

Nellie had never experienced anything like this. The feelings of pleasure and pain were battling, fighting for dominance. She hoped pleasure won. She felt his lips on her neck again and moaned softly through her cries of pain.

Sweeney was so close, and his mind was racing. He plunged two fingers into her dripping entrance and fucked her roughly. God, she was so tight. Her muscles clenching around him was bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

He grunted roughly as he drove into her again and again, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust once more, deeper than ever, and came into her ass.

Nellie felt his fingers slip into her and moaned loudly as the pleasure overtook the pain. He brought his other hand around to play with her breast, his vigorous pace never ceasing, though he had just finished with his own release. In a few moment, Nellie came, once again drenching his hand with her juices.

Sweeney was not nearly done with Nellie yet. His body was covered by a blanket of sweat, and adrenaline still rushed through his veins. He had not been with a woman for a very long time and was not about to pass up the opportunity. He saw that Nellie was tired, but he knew she could take more. He turned her around and kissed her passionately.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Though she was exhausted from having two orgasms, she felt herself becoming even wetter for him. She melted into his body.

He moved his tongue around in her mouth, already wanting more. He moved a hand to her breast and kneaded it lightly, beginning to kiss downward, until he was on his knees, his lips tantalizingly close to her entrance. He blew hot air onto her opening before looking up at her.

He smirked when she met his eyes. He slowly ran a teasing tongue over her slit, never breaking the eye contact.

Nellie stiffened when she felt his warm tongue on her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and, had Sweeney not been holding her up, she would've fallen to the floor. She moaned softly and tangled her hands in his hair.

Sweeney teased her, pressing his tongue lightly against her clit, and then quickly taking it away. He swirled his tongue around it for a moment before taking it into his mouth, earning a squeal of pleasure from the baker.

Nellie's breathing got more and more ragged as he sucked mercilessly on her sensitive bud. Her head pressed against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut, and mouth slack with pleasure.

He rolled her clit between his lips and started to finger her softly with one finger. She moaned with delight, making Sweeney add another finger. He smirked against her womanhood as she panted and called out his name.

She was getting close again, and he could practically smell it. He removed his lips from her clit and slowly licked down her slit until he reached her entrance. He slowly eased his tongue into her and used both hands to steady her shaking legs.

Nellie squeaked when she felt his tongue enter her. She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to steady herself. She shuddered in pleasure as he teased her, dipping in slightly, but then pulling back out. She was completely at his mercy.

Sweeney felt Nellie trembling under him and knew that she was ready for him. He got back to his feet and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he thrust into her, driving her up the wall. She let out a long, suppressed moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He teased her again by pulling all the way out and refusing to plunge back in, only allowing the tip to be submerged into her warmth.

Nellie moaned in frustration as he teased her. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her urgently. He kept his slow pace, but slightly quickened as the heat of their kiss increased. He knew she was close, and he was too. He roughly grabbed her ass as he slammed into her.

She groaned loudly as he reentered her. She brought her hand up to his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. She started meeting his every thrust, before she got an idea. Slowly, she pulled her legs from around his waist, lowering them to the floor.

Sweeney realized what she was trying to do and pulled her down to the floor. For a moment, she was on top of him, but he quickly rolled over onto her and continued to thrust. God, he loved the feel of her tight, warm sleeve around him. So goddamn tight…

Now that they were on the floor, and Sweeney had better balance, he was able to plunge deeper into her. He hit bottom with every thrust, making Nellie groan in pleasure.

She felt herself getting closer and closer to heaven as Sweeney continued fucking her senseless. Her bare back scraped across the floor, but she was too far gone to care. Her fingernails dug into Sweeney's back, causing him to hiss in pain.

Suddenly, pleasure shot through her like electricity. She jerked and screamed under Sweeney as she climaxed, the most violent climax she had ever reached.

With her clenching and spasming around him, Sweeney quickly reached his own climax. He came into her and collapsed on top of her. His body was completely drenched with sweat. He was so tired after having three orgasms that he almost forgot about Mrs. Lovett.

He looked to see she was still clinging to him. For some reason, he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. But this kiss was not lust or passion filled. He leaned down and kissed her with something he wasn't sure about. It was soft and subtle.

Nellie gasped for breath after Sweeney pulled away, rolling onto his back next to her. She sighed exhaustedly, completely spent. She had had multiple orgasms, after all. She was surprised when Sweeney rolled onto his side, looking straight into her eyes, and lifted a hand to her face. His thumb brushed over her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it was not filled with lust, or urgency. It was gentle, which was shocking, to say the least.

She kissed him back, holding his face in her hands. With a content sigh, she scooted closer to him, snuggling up against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

The last thing Nellie remembered after before falling into a deep and much needed sleep was hearing Sweeney steady heartbeat beneath her.


End file.
